(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information managing system and method according to goods loading. Particularly, the present invention relates to a radio frequency (RF) identification applied information managing system and method according to goods loading.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the radio frequency identification (RFID) application filed, an RFID tag of the passive ultrahigh frequency (UHF) band is widely used in the logistics industry because of its long identification distance and relatively low cost. This kind of RFID technology should fulfill the application objectives of distribution management such as simultaneous identifying of multiple goods, tracking movements of goods, and accurate checking of inventory level.
In the case several tens or hundreds of box-type goods are loaded on transportation means, the tag identification rate becomes different depending on the contents or tag-attached surfaces. Particularly, when the contents are metal or liquid, communication between the tag and the reader is not allowed.
Accordingly, the method for identifying the goods as a whole is frequently inappropriate when storing/delivering the goods in/from a distribution center. In order to solve the problems, it is required to map goods information on a system for managing goods through a barcode scanning process when loading the goods on the transportation means.
On the other hand, problems regarding a work load caused by mapping and mapping information reliability caused by barcode scanning have been generated. Further, the conventional far-field type of UHF band radio frequency identification technology has a great possibility of erroneously identifying adjacent goods, so its application is limited. Therefore, a skill for providing an automatic mapping process through accurate goods identification when the goods are loaded on the transportation means is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.